A study involving children who are born to HIV-1 positive mothers and are six months of age, comparing one versus two doses of measles vaccine. The purpose is to see if HIV infected children vaccinated at 6 months of age respond better to vaccine than children vaccinated at the recommended age of 12 months, and therefore may be better protected against measles virus infection.